Feeling Neglected
by kyl8909
Summary: Spencer Reid wakes up and wants some attention. How will his two lovers make him feel better? SLASH Reid/Hotch/Morgan. This is meant to be read as is and not to be overthought. Just a bit of fun I wanted to write.


Spencer Reid woke up, shivering from the breeze on his bare back. He snuggled into the warmth at his front to escape the cold.

"Pretty Boy, stop squirming, I'm trying to sleep." Derek Morgan mumbled, pulling Reid closer to calm his movements.

"I'm cold. Where is Aaron?" Reid pulled away and sat up on his elbows. He listened to the sounds of the apartment, hoping to hear the shower going. Morgan groaned at the loss of contact. He rubbed at his eyes trying to wake up enough to answer the question. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a note on the bedside table closest to Reid.

"Beside table. It seems he left a note." He told Reid and turned onto his side to go back to sleep. Reid reached over and read the note.

_Had to go in early today. See you both at work. Aaron._

The note was short and to the point, very Aaron Hotchner. Reid put the note down and turned back towards his partner, intent on taking care of his morning hard on. He frowned when he noticed his partner trying to go back to sleep. Reid ran his hand along Morgan's back and began to kiss his shoulder blade.

"Wake up. I need you." Reid whispered into the man's ear. Morgan groaned and tried to move away from the pleading man behind him.

"I'm sleeping, ask Aaron."

"He's not here. He went into work early. I need you, please." Reid continued his stroking of Morgan's warm back and began sucking on his earlobe. Morgan groaned and rolled over. Reid didn't hesitate in placing his lips on Morgan's. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and deepened the kiss. He rolled them both over and pressed his heavier body into his partner's.

"Call him." Reid broke the kiss momentarily. He moved his mouth to Morgan's neck.

"Call who?" Morgan couldn't think clearly when Reid started sucking on the tendons in his neck.

"Call Aaron, so we can let him know what he misses when he goes to work early." Reid smiled into Morgan's neck when he heard the deep moan. Morgan fumbled to find his cell phone. He pulled away from Reid and set back on his heels. He dialed his boss and waited for him to pick up.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered the phone distracted.

"You upset Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled.

"How did I do that?" Hotch asked clearly amused. Reid couldn't hear Aaron's responses but he could guess what was being said on the other end of the phone. He ran his hands over Morgan's naked torso and along the band of his boxer briefs. He smiled when Morgan continued, trying to ignore the hands on his body.

"He woke up cold and now he wants some attention. What should I do?" Morgan smirked.

"Put it on speaker phone please." Reid asked politely. Morgan knew Reid's innocent look was all an act. Reid knew how to play dirty to get what he wanted and Morgan and Hotch were powerless to resist him. Morgan hit the speaker button and laid the phone next to Reid's head.

"Aaron, can you hear me?" Reid asked sweetly.

"Yes baby, I can hear you. Derek says you feel a little neglected this morning." They could hear Hotch sit back in his chair.

"It was pretty chilly this morning when I woke up. Then when I wanted some attention, Derek wanted to go back to sleep." Morgan watched as Reid's lips turned into a pout. He heard Hotch laugh though the phone.

"He's pouting again isn't he?" Hotch asked.

"Of course he is. What should we do to make him smile again?" Morgan dragged a fingernail down Reid's chest causing Reid to arch into the touch.

"I think we should give him the attention he wants. I hope you don't mind Derek but you are going to have to do all the work this morning."

"My pleasure. But I don't want you to feel neglected either, so I'm gonna need you to listen to what I'm doing to our Pretty Boy and touch yourself." They both heard Hotch groan and the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"Pretty Boy, I'm not very happy about being up this early." Morgan ran his hands all over Reid's body. He ran a fingertip under the band of his underwear and tugged them off. "I suppose, however, that being up could have its benefits." Reid groaned at all the touching.

"Derek please, I want you inside me." Reid grabbed Morgan's hand and placed it on his aching cock.

"Derek don't keep him waiting. Or me for that matter." Morgan laughed at his lovers' impatience. He made quick work of his own underwear and grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

"Damn pushy bottom." Morgan slicked up his fingers and drove two fingers into Reid's hole. Reid was still loose from last night's activities so all he could do was groan from the sheer pleasure of it.

"God Derek, yes!" Reid moaned and Hotch groaned.

"Derek, you and I both know he is ready, quit teasing and just fuck him already." Hotch growled through the phone. Reid moaned and arched his back at the amazing foul words he heard and Derek's fingers finding his prostate. He really was ready to have Derek's huge cock inside him.

"You're the boss Aaron." Reid hadn't noticed that Derek had lubed his shaft up before it was being pushed inside him in one long stock.

"Oh God Derek! Do that again please!" Reid begged. Derek loved making his younger lover moan his name like that. He pulled Reid's legs up to his shoulders and stayed back on his heels. He loved the view that the position provided. Reid's naked body was flushed pink and he couldn't be any hotter. Reid's hands found their way to Morgan's hips and tried to pull him closer.

"Aaron, are you touching yourself?" Reid asked. He wanted to make sure Hotch was enjoying himself.

'God yes, baby. Derek, you're gonna have to pound him harder because I don't think he is enjoying himself enough, he's talking too much." Reid didn't have time to comprehend what Hotch said before he was being pounded into oblivion. His moans got louder as Derek angled his body to hit Reid's prostate with every thrust.

"Aaron, I hope you're ready to catch your cum because I'm about to make both of you shot your load." Derek leaned over Reid and began to bite at his neck. He knew his pretty boy couldn't handle the pressure in his ass and the bites on his heated flesh.

"Derek, not the teeth." Reid groaned out in pleasure just as Morgan hit his prostate one last time. His cum landed on his chest in multiple squirts. Hotch could picture Morgan's teeth digging into the flesh of Reid's neck and shot his load into his hand groaning loudly.

"Told you." Morgan laughed. He moved Reid's legs down to his waist and continued to pound into his body. After a few more thrusts, Derek came into Reid's tight channel. He made to pull out but Reid hooked his ankles together to keep Morgan inside. Reid grabbed the phone and took the call off speaker.

"Good morning Aaron." Reid smiled lazily. He saw Morgan's arms begin to twitch from holding himself up. Reid pulled Morgan down onto his chest, knowing he could handle the weight for a few moments.

"Damn baby that was one hell of a wake-up call. But now you both need to get up and take a shower, you have to be at work in an hour."

"Yes sir." Reid and Morgan said in unison. Reid hung up the phone and tossed it onto the side table. He wrapped his arms around Morgan's back and snuggled into Morgan's neck.

"Pretty Boy, do you mind telling me why you won't let me pull out?" Morgan turned his head and placed lazy kisses along Reid's neck.

"I think we need to teach Aaron a lesson about going in to work early. I want you to use the plug." Morgan lifted himself up onto his hands and stared at the younger man beneath him. There was that dirty streak again.

"Are you serious? You want me to plug you up with my cum still inside you? What if we get a case?" Reid smiled up at his lover.

"Then I'll clean myself up and we can try again when the case is over. The plug is in the drawer, please use it Derek." Reid pointed to the night stand where the lube had been. Morgan knew that the plug was in there, Hotch and he used it to tease Reid when he got too demanding.

"And what exactly are you going to do to our boss man?" Derek leaned over and got the plug out.

"I haven't decided just yet." Reid groaned when he felt Derek slowly pull out. Derek shoved the plug in Reid's well used hole before too much of his cum could drip out.

"Thank you." Reid once again smiled innocently at his lover. Even with an ass full of cum from being thoroughly fucked, Reid could still pull off the innocent look. Derek leaned over and kissed the kid, slipping his tongue inside. Morgan got off the bed and helped Reid up. They decided to share a shower before leaving for work.

Reid got lucky that the work day was nothing more than paper work because a case hadn't come in yet. He had never kept a plug in for very long and it made it hard to concentrate. He kept seeing Morgan smirking from the corner of his eye every time he squirmed in his seat. Hotch stayed in his office the whole time, so it was the end of the day before Reid was able to put his plan into action. Reid and Morgan stayed late to finish up their reports, Reid finishing Prentiss's so she could go home early.

The bull pen was empty when Reid walked up to Morgan's desk.

"Come with me please. It's time for a lesson." Reid smiled at Morgan and took his hand. They walked up to Hotch's office and Reid knocked.

"Come in." Hotch said. "What are you two still doing here? You should go home." Reid moved over to Hotch's desk as Morgan shut and locked the door and pulled the blinds closed. He was excited to see what his Pretty Boy had in mind. He took a seat in the chair across from Hotch's desk to watch.

"Aaron, I was very disappointed to wake up without you this morning." Reid sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well someone made me go home early last night. I didn't get all my work done so I had to come in early." Hotch sat back in his chair. He looked over at Morgan who smirked at him. Hotch looked back at Reid and smiled. "How can I make it up to you baby?"

"I want you inside of me; just like we would have done if you had been there this morning." Reid stood up and began to undo his slacks.

"I would be more than happy too but you know it won't be the same without-"Hotch's mouth dropped open as Reid pulled his pants down and turned around. He bent over the desk and Hotch saw the plug in his ass.

"So that's why you've been squirming in your seat all day. Is your cum still inside of him?" He looked at Morgan who smirked and nodded.

"Aaron, please get inside me. This plug has had me horny all day and I need it." Reid looked back and pleaded with his eyes. Hotch stood up and positioned himself behind Reid and pulled his pants down. He lined his now hardened cock with Reid's hole and pulled the plug out. He groaned at the sight of cum dripping out and shoved his cock inside. Reid groaned at the pleasure and rested his head on the desk. Morgan rubbed his own hard cock through his pants trying to decide what he wanted his position to be in this scenario.

"Damn baby, Derek really worked you over good this morning didn't he? I can still see his teeth indentions on your neck." Reid groaned at the reminder.

"I hate when he uses teeth." Reid pushed back on Hotch's cock, urging him to move.

"Only because you can't hold out for very long once I start in on that pretty neck of yours Pretty Boy." Morgan answered.

"Derek, come over here." Hotch requested. He moved in and out of Reid at an excruciatingly slow speed. Morgan stood up and walked around the desk. He walked up to his older lover and wrapped his hand around his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. Hotch responded to the kiss and picked up his speed a little more.

"Where do you want me, babe?" Morgan asked when he pulled away.

"In front of Spencer. Let him suck you off while I take him from behind." Reid groaned and arched his back at the idea he heard. Hotch took the opportunity to pull Reid up and against his chest. He turned his head and the two kissed. Morgan took his turn next. He pulled his cock out of his pants and sat back on the desk. Hotch pushed Reid's head down into Morgan's lap.

"Baby, match your speed to mine." Hotch thrust into Reid to indicate what he wanted.

"This is supposed to be your lesson, how did you get control?" Reid turned his head to look at Hotch, Morgan's cock brushing against his cheek spreading pre-cum on him.

"Don't worry Baby, I've learned my lesson." Hotch shared a smile with Morgan. "Now don't neglect that huge cock in front of your mouth." Reid did as he was told and licked at the head of Morgan's cock. Morgan groaned and Hotch thrust into Reid's ass.

"Don't tease him." Hotch demanded as he landed a slap on Reid's ass. When Reid gasped in surprise, Morgan took the opportunity to thrust his cock into Reid's mouth, holding back slightly so he didn't hurt his pretty boy. Morgan and Hotch continued to fuck Reid from both ends until he was a whimpering mess between them. They both refused to touch Reid's aching cock, even when he begged them.

Reid shot his load first, unable to take the double penetration. The stimulation Reid's orgasm provided for both Morgan and Hotch had them shooting their loads also. Hotch fell back into his chair and pulled Reid into his lap, avoiding his sensitive dick. All three men's muscles were uncooperative. Reid barely had the strength to reach his hand out to Morgan and turn his head into a kiss with Hotch. Morgan used all the strength he had to pull at Reid's hand, moving the chair as close to the desk as it would go. Morgan's thighs opened to accommodate the chair and two men and he leaned into Reid and Hotch's kiss turning it into a three way.

"Spencer, baby, what exactly was the lesson I was supposed to learn?" Hotch asked as he nuzzled into the back of Reid's neck.

"What?" Reid questioned, not really sure what was asked. His brain was fried.

"Well, was this supposed to teach me not to leave you two alone in the morning or to do it more often?" Morgan and Hotch both began to laugh as Reid tried to work out the answer.

"At this point I have no idea." Reid finally answered.

Morgan was the first to recover so he stood up and pulled his pants back on. He reached out to Reid and pulled him up also pulling Reid's pants up. Reid stole one more kiss before turning around to pull Hotch up, who managed to pull his own pants up. He kissed Hotch as well.

"I love you both so much." Reid announced. Morgan and Hotch looked at each other and nodded. They moved in and squished Reid into a hug between them. Reid adjusted his own body and relaxed into the hug. As per usual, Morgan wrapped his arms around Hotch's back and Hotch did the same to Morgan's waist. With Reid in the middle, he wrapped one arm around the body in front of him and reached back with the other to pull the body behind him closer.

"We love you too." Morgan whispered in Reid's right ear while Hotch whispered into his left. Reid moaned his happiness.


End file.
